


Wedding Bells

by JOSSAVILL



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: IWAOIwedding, Iwaizum HajimeXOikawa Tooru, IwaizumixOikawa - Freeform, M/M, Wedding Day, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOSSAVILL/pseuds/JOSSAVILL
Summary: Surprises— you would think they had run out of things to throw to each other after being together for a very long time; well, Oikawa Tooru being the most predictable to Iwaizumi Hajime, that’s not really questionable anymore, though, the latter being the one to express his feelings less, would leave you wondering how could he pull off something so even more surprising than he talking to his lover in a mellow tone.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Iwaizumi Hajime & Matsukawa Issei & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 20





	Wedding Bells

**THE PROPOSAL:**

Spending their rare day off from their professional lives together, sitting on their usual spot in their favorite coffee shop, minding their own business just like everyone else. The subtle chattering sounded like birds chirping on a summer day, that made the atmosphere even more soothing. Unsuspecting Tooru, looking so calm and at peace as Hajime watched his every move, as if trying to burn each and every memory of his lover into his mind.

Pulling out a small fancy velvety black box from the pocket of his coat that he had laid down next to him, he chose not to sit beside the other so he could do things as planned. Slowly, he got on his knee, facing Tooru, as his lower lip trembled before he could utter the phrase he had been repeating inside his head since the moment he woke up beside his beloved.

“Oikawa Tooru, you pain in the butt, huge ass gorilla, and possibly the only person who would take pleasure in my insults— will you, for the love of all gods and everything saint, marry me?”

His breathing almost stopped as he opened the box, revealing a diamond ring that he had been saving up for ever since they started living together back in university; it consisted of a silver band decorated with a simple diamond on its crown.

Tooru quickly jumped out of his seat, tackling the kneeling man in front of him, hugging him so tightly, tears rolled down his flustered cheeks uncontrollably. Words could never be enough to describe the happiness he was feeling.

“Yes, a million times yes!” he exclaimed, not even minding the people around that had started watching, gasping, and awing. Claps and familiar voices yelling congratulatory remarks filled the whole café, some even whistling.

Hajime couldn’t hold a short breathy laugh back, pushing the other gently to slip his finger into the ring before wiping the tears that tainted his reddish cheeks, “You still look the ugliest when you cry, Tooru.” Pressing his forehead against the other’s, before placing a kiss on his lips— smiling meekly.

Sniffling as he tried to compose himself, Tooru looked around only to find smiling faces he could never ever forget, old teammates and friends, his eyes started welling up of tears again, his shaky lips stretched into a rare genuine smile, seeing everyone happily watch and cheer them on; it made his insides feel warm and fuzzy in joy.

While looking like an idiot, crying as he burst out of laughter because of Takahiro bawling his eyes out, overjoyed by the current events while Issei tried to calm him down— the brunet looked at them warmly, expressing his gratitude very sincerely.

**WEDDING DAY:**

Of course Oikawa just had to look the best in his wedding dress; one would not even dare to frown on how ravishing he looked in his stunning gown. His slightly longer hair pulled up, pinned in its place with a lovely little crown, his lips lusciously pink— truly an epitome of beauty.

The big day was to take place in the house they bought the year before, for the anniversary of their getting together; the house wasn’t so big though it couldn’t be described as small. Everything designed the way both Hajime and Tooru wanted it to be. The outdoor garden that both of them nursed into perfection.

The preparation for the wedding also took its toll, as the sun gleams through the bright and vast welkin, bestowing down to a garden seized by differing hues of every petal as flowers bloom, swaying along transcending soft gusts of wind, adding to its paradise-like look. They did a great job in managing such arrangements, Tooru would say so himself.

“Calm down, will you? It’s okay to be nervous and all, but keep yourself together man!” Takahiro lightly tapped the other’s cheek as he had noticed the fidgety brunet.

“You’re right Makki, I should be calm and face my new husband calmly!” said Tooru as he heaved a deep sigh to calm his nerves before smiling at his reflection in the mirror; even he could not believe how beautiful he looked. 

Meanwhile, Hajime could not reckon how much sigh he had heaved in the span of five minutes; he could feel his heart almost jumping out of his throat, his hands subtly trembling as well as his lips. Bits of sweat on his forehead had formed, his messed up tie that he had been pulling on to breathe, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow as he kept walking around the room that felt so small and suffocating. He shouldn’t really be feeling so uneasy; he is marrying the love of his life, someone who he has been together with since they were little brats.

A light tap on his shoulder made Hajime jolt out of his thoughts; his gaze shifted to the other person, glaring before shaking his head with a chuckle.

“Chill, man,” Issei raised his arms, chortling as he watched the shorter male’s reaction, “It’s Tooru, what are you so nervous about?” he questioned, his brow elevated.

Hajime only shook his head in response, smiling; right, it’s Tooru, the only person he had only loved and possibly the only one whom he would be with for the rest of his life, he thought to himself. Another sigh slipped out of his lips, this time in relief.

As the wedding bells started ringing, his hands still shaking, Hajime reached for his white coat, putting it on as his lips stretched into a wide smile. He fixed his necktie and heaved another sigh. He nodded at Issei before heading out of the seemingly confining room, excitement was evident on his face, his eyes sparkled, almost teary. Well, this is it. They have been waiting for it for years.

Tooru heaved a sigh once more; keeping his nerves all under control. An angelic smile gracefully grazed his features; adding up to his pretty boy points. He finished fixing up the ends of his dress and waited for the glass doors to open before him.

As Tooru made his entrance, the visitors stood up; their faces soon turned amazed, if not shocked. The brunet started walking down the aisle, his gaze glued to the only person he could see clearly, standing beside the priest with nothing but awe in his face yet his eyes told that he was extremely joyous.

It may sound to be an over exaggeration but Hajime’s jaw almost reached the ground as soon as he laid eyes on his long time partner; his eyes shaking in awe, his mouth agape. How could a man so huge look as beautiful in a wedding dress? He thought to himself— almost cursing out loud.

Hajime could hear whispers and gasps, though his eyes were glued to the love of his life; exquisitely walking down the aisle, even Takahiro’s tap on his shoulder didn’t make him turn away. All he could think about was how lucky he was to be the one standing in front of the only person he had hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

Hajime was the first to say his vows; Tooru was next. “I now pronounce you— well, husbands,” the priest chuckled, though, before he could even continue, the two had sealed the deal with a sweet kiss on the lips.

_ Together for three decades and forever will be. _


End file.
